


We Aren't Monsters

by IzukuxKatsuki



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukuxKatsuki/pseuds/IzukuxKatsuki
Summary: In a world were people with powers or anything unique are considered monsters and have to hide. Read through this book as ten teens save their home, while they try keeping their powers a secret from everyone and themselves.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Morro, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start of a New Era

Before the New Era the world and everyone was normal, but after the incident everything began to change. The incident caused a small amount of humans to gain powers or to be transformed into beings with massive strength and energy. Some animals were changed as well and certain animals were brought back to life. Those who weren't changed became envious of those who had and decided to kill those who had power. Because of this laws were created to keep themselves safe from murder charges and a class system was made. 

Generic:  
Generics are the top class or those who have not been changed in anyway from the incident. These people are normally oblivious to those who were changed. They don't care what happens to those who are more powerful than them. Because of this mindset, Mages and diverse species of "Magical creatures" are hunted, killed, sold, captured, isolated or tortured. The reason their class named "Generic" is because everyone was originally like them until the incident. 

Demons:  
Humans who gained demonic features and dark magic. They normally have black marking across their bodies, horns, a tail, wings, razor sharp teeth and claws. Since demons were originally human they still had sense of right and wrong till the laws were created. That's when they started losing themselves to seven emotions. Some demons became lazy even though they're quite powerful and these demons are known as the Demons of Sloth. They never do anything unless someone threatens their peaceful life. After the Demons of Sloth came to be several other groups of demons were created. First, are the Demons of Pride that began to rise and like their title its impossible to get them to do anything without them going against the plan made by someone but themselves. Next, are the Demons of Envy who are jealous of the Generics freedom in being themselves and the Demons of Wrath who want to get revenge on the Generics for isolating and making their lives a living nightmare for years. Then, there's the Demons of Greed who steal from the Generics every change they get to help their kind live and the Demons of Gluttony keeps eating all the supplies up, but they do help gather supplies the Greed to make up for it. Lastly, are the Demons of Lust. They are very sexual and bold towards anyone but they still hate Generics to the core. These seven traits have gain the name 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Over time each sin's marks changed color when they're in their final forms. A light blue for Sloth, Bloody red for Pride, a yellow-green for Envy, Magenta for Wrath, Orange for Greed, Forest green for Gluttony and Hot pink for Lust. As their marks changed demons have gained ways to hid their demonic features, so they can live peaceful among Generics. 

Angels:  
Even though in many religions angels are seen as saviors and good, but not anymore. These selected humans were given large white feathered wings, a golden halo above their heads and white marks below their eyes and on the back of their hands. Just like Demons, Angels still had their morals until they finally snapped. Similar to the demons, Angels have gained different titles as well. Their white marks started to change into colored ones, halos becoming silver and their once pure final form became more tainted till their beautiful white feathers become black and razor sharp once thrown at someone. They have also gained a way of hiding their features from Generics.

Lupins and Werewolves:  
This group is made up of once humans and once normal wolves, but there is a way to separate the two. The once human still have their human forms, just they've gained a wolf form that can range from many things. These people are called Lupins and they can stay in human form with wolf-life ears and tails. Now the once wolves are called werewolves. These once normal wolves have been turned into a larger version of themselves that can stand on both two and four legs. Unlike Lupins who have a sense of right or wrong, werewolves are savage hunters who will kill whatever is in its way. They always hunt alone but if you find a pack of them you are screwed. 

Skeletons and Ghosts:  
These kind walking and talking bones or floating specters were once cruel Generics. The incident can cause a change to a few set of people after death. When these special Generics die, they decay rapidly till only bone is left and when that happens the soul that is still within the brittle bones awakens once again. Also souls can leave the decaying body and take form as a specter to forever roam the earth. These once Generics realize their mistakes that they've made over the years living as these undead beings. Now known how other creatures of magic felt, they've created a home for themselves in caves that lead to a huge underground city called 'The City of Lost Souls & Bodies'. To make up for their past actions these beings help any magical creature the finds their cave as a way to stay safe, but they're not able to defend themselves or others very well. This is the reason why Demon live among Skeletons and Ghosts. Demons protect the underground as Skeletons and Ghost help the hurt creature(s).

Serpentine:  
Just like the wolves, snakes were transformed as well. These reptiles are hateful towards anything that looks like a Generic. No matter if the person is a magical creature, Serpentines will attack them. These cold blooded beings are always harming Generics and are known for being the most hostile. 

Elemental Masters/Mages:  
These are the humans who gained powers. They're known as elemental masters or mages. They can control a certain element and use witchcraft to their advantage. Elemental master's powers are only passed down through birth and since Generics have killing thousands of the changed species, they have to hide among them. These mages live with Generics so they're mostly pacifists and don't attack unless they have too.


	2. Those who are Frightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the starting of a New Era that will change may lives for the better.

It's a dark night in seemingly quiet neighborhood as it began to get stormy. In a large but still modern home lives a family of four and they're known for being the sweetest family for miles. This family is called the Walkers' with Edna and Ed as the parents who love to invent and help their community with anything they can. Their kids are Jayden and Janelle, who helps them out every time they have a new idea to help out the community. For the past years Jayden and Janelle knew they weren't the same as other Generics. They hated how the other species are treated and feel as though they're betraying their kind. When these two turned seven, they found out why they felt this way. The twins were helping with an invention their father was working on, when something scared the two which caused what resembled to be lightning bolts scatter across their skin. At that moment Jayden and Janelle's world began to flip upside down.

Hello to everyone who is watching my sister and mine's life spiral into the unknown. My name is Jayden Walker, but just call me Jay for short and of course call Janelle, Jane. Most of you are wondering what we look, right? Well we're identical twins except for our gender. We have curly reddish-brown hair, mine's stops just below my ears, while Jane's hair meets at her mid-back. Now for our facial features, we have electric blues eyes that hid behind long lashes and pale skin that is covered in freckles. Both of us stand at 5'7 and have slim figures. So we aren't that unique from other people. As you all already know, my sister and I are Elemental Mages. We found this out at the age of seven and also found out that we're adopted. Not the best information you should learn at the age of seven. After finding all of this out Jane and myself decided its best we have limited contact with people. Even though is make us kind of loners in school, we manage to gain two friends. Another set of twins that are quiet loners themselves. Right now I'm heading to the super market since we ran out of ingredients for my Ma's home made soup. As I'm about to enter the store I get shoved aside by a group of jocks from my school. "Hahaha! Sorry Jayden. Your just to small we didn't see ya there." The leader Jake said in a mocking tone. "Yea, just like I.Q right?" I retorted as I pick myself up and enter the store, leaving the jock slack jawed and surprised. Now what did I need to get again? Shit! I hate when my ADHD kicks in. Just when I was about to take out my phone and text Ma, it started to ring inside my pocket. As I take out my phone and looking at the caller I.D, I answer it. "Hey Jane. Is something wrong?" I said when I answered the call. My sister's soft voice came from the phone. "No, everything is alright. I know your ADHD kicks in at times like these, so I'm calling to see if you need any help." I let out a smile giggle as I smile softly at the thought of my sister being the literal best. "You are literally the best sister in the world. I forgot what I need to buy." I admitted with a reluctant tone. I hear my sister give of a tiny chuckle as I hear a rustling noise from her end of the call. "I knew this was gonna happen. I have the list of what you need to get." She said as I began to walk down the aisles to find what I need.

Why hello everyone. As you should know by now I'm Jane, Jay's younger twin sister. I just got done helping him with the shopping over the phone and is waiting for him to get back. As of now, I'm laying on my bed texting my best friend out of two friends, I have at school. 

Conner Brookstone  
Hey Mary-Jane  
Me  
What do you want Brookstone?  
Conner Brookstone  
I'm just checking up on you  
Me  
I'm fine. How about you?  
Conner Brookstone  
I'm good. So do you and Jay want to hangout later?  
Me  
You know our parents love you guys. You don't even need to ask anymore.

I was just about send another text when I hear my door slowly open. I look up to see Jay peeking into my room with a 'can I come in' look. I quickly text Conner goodbye and wave my brother in. He quietly enters the room and makes his way onto my bed. "So did you run into anyone from school?" I ask since Jay only gets like this when we have to worry about something. "You're gonna hate me for this. Before I was able to enter the store, some of the jocks from our school pushed me to the side and I feel. They made a comment about me being to small to see and since I was had been woken up from my mid day nap to get ingredient, my filter was temporary off. Because of this I clapped back at them with their I.Q being the same size. I'm gonna get hunted by them, when we enter school on Monday." He explains in a frantic voice and not taking any breathes within any of that. I wait for him to regain some air. "So you're telling me that some dead beat jocks knocked you down in policy, insulted you and expected you to take it? Bro normally I would be freaking out with you right now, but do you remember what you said to be when I slapped the cheer squad captain for spilling our coffee when were out at a café?" I said waiting for his response. "That she deserved it and I was proud of you." He finally stated after a few minutes of silence. "That's right. Now that is how I feel about hearing this story. Maddie was so stunned that I had the balls to slap her, that she couldn't even come up with any insults to use at me for a week. I think you'll be ok. Plus we're always together and if worse comes, Cole and Conner will help like the first time we meet them." I state as I pull my big brother in for a reassuring hug. We just decided to cuddle since we're to tired to get and ending up falling asleep like that.


End file.
